Talk:Corruption virus
A Tale of Two Paragraphs I think that some of the content in this article is speculative assumptions. Mainly everything after the first sentence. For example, I believed that Samus and her pals were not infected by some kind of virus, but by Phazon Corruption. Y'know, the planets that were struck by Leviathans were not Corrupted by a virus, their atmospheres and ecosystems were slowly being replaced by those that were Phazon-based. In the same way, the organs and organ systems of the Bounty Hunters were gradually being changed into that of a Phazon-based lifeform. (without the involvement of viruses) Also, I was of the impression that the grub-like insectoid behind the frontend (Video Game jargon for menus & stuff) was an undeveloped Infant Leviathan. Besides, according to pathogenic biology, viruses DO NOT possess organs and whatnot like that frontend picture did. Virus ONLY feature a nucleic acid sheathed in a protein coat and a capsid, with maybe a few other accessories like glycoproteins and in the case of the (awesome) bacteriophages, tail-like projections. Viruses are not even considered true living things. The creature behend the menus is obviously not a virus for it is too complex. Not only this, but it bears a striking resemblance to an Infant Leviathan. May Your Fur Stay Fluffy [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:52, 16 October 2008 (UTC) (LONG LIVE THE SQUEES!!!) Please, feel free to rewrite if you aren't satisfied. I thought I avoided speculation, aside from some connecting-the-dots (similarly to how we all naturally assume it is a Metroid in the Prime menu since that is something important to the game's plot). I may have over-stepped my boundaries, and you can make alterations if you truely feel that there is no way that that could not represent a Phazon-based virus (which I admittedly didn't look into, since that would be representing a highly mutagenic alien). As far as Samus and the gang, I had rerad that elsewhere and thought it made a lot more sense than whatever I'd assumed previously (generic Phazon corruption, which isn't completely similar). ChozoBoy 02:30, 17 October 2008 (UTC) If you aren't up to rewriting, an "Arguments Against" section would be cool, too. ChozoBoy 02:32, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :Turns out, I was just re-writing it when this comment appeared, so I opened another Tab and here I am typing. Forgive me If I was a bit harsh in my statements above. I felt I had to voice what I thought about the article lest my revision was met with general disagreement. LLTS! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 02:48, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I agree with what was said before. How do we even know that this is not just a computer virus instead of a bacteria of sorts? Most of the article is speculation. Hellkaiserryo12 21:53, 20 November 2008 (UTC) it is mentioned when you vaccinate elysia(forgot its name)that aurora unit(name) was cured of phazon corruption Move I propose this to be moved to either Unknown Mechanical Objects or Unknown Misc Subject on the template. The fact that the vaccine was given to 217 and then "uploaded" to Samus shows that it was a digital vaccine, for a computer virus. So therefore it is not an organic virus, although the program may produce phazon somehow. Hellkaiserryo12 19:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree, if there's a vaccine for it then it has to be a digital virus. If it was a Phazon-based, physical virus that was cured, and the corruption was cured through the vaccine, the GF would have used it on the hunters who were corrupted. I think that the virus disabled the unit's defenses, allowing it to be physically corrupted, as evidenced by it being surrounded by various phazon growths. Also, if the vaccine had a physical effect, those growths would have instantaneously been destroyed, while they actually linger for the rest of the game after the AU is cured. Zeruel21 22:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) This article does have a name. 242 Called it the "Corruption Virus". It should be taken off the template and be made in a new article all together. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:30, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Old post, but I still stand by my previous idea. Anyone think otherwise? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Link us to a vid/time. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vf82L0rWuxM&feature=related [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Done deal. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC)